U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,409 issued April 20, 1971 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a feeder mechanism for withdrawing cartons from a hopper. This patent does not perform a set up operation for a sleeve type collapsed carton blank.
U S. Pat. No. 3,991,660 issued Nov. 16, 1976 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a feeder mechanism which withdraws a collapsed carton from a hopper and initiates set up of the carton by utilizing a main feeder arm in cooperation with a supplementary feeder arm.